Xena Warrior Witch Princess
by JynxGirl24
Summary: Something supernatural is killing a bunch of people and the only thing the victims had in common is that the victims all were at the local comicon before they died.The Drake siblings and friends all go undercover as fellow nerds to find the murderer when they find Xena not really a witch girl who is also trying to solve the murders. Please don't hate just because summary's bad.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. The Drake Chronicles are not mine no matter how much I wish I thought of them.

Conner

The annul sci-fi/ Fantasy convention is in town and it's possibly the setting for a supernatural murder. Three people in the last two days have showed up dead, and brainless, in the alley across the street from the convention and they all had the convention's entrance stamp on their hand. Plus the fact that they were all wearing costumes from either the sci-fi or fantasy genre helped as well.

"God, I cannot believe that you dragged us to this geek convention." Marcus exclaimed sidestepping a Frodo and hobbit.

"Well, I'm sorry just keep your eyes out for any suspicious activity or anything unusual." I replied.

"Anything suspicious or unusual? Dude, about four girls have walked up to me and asked if I'd like to go with them to their home planet and frolic through the Zartarion flowers. Ten guys so far have admired the realisticness of my muscle sleeves and asked where they can get a pair. Geeks are everywhere my brother and you are one of them." Quinn said

As I was looking around I understood what they meant. Unfortunately in order to blend in, we had to all dress up in costumes. I of course went for a Han Solo look for he is my Sci-fi action hero. Quinn refused to dress up so he was decked out in a black t-shirt and jeans, Marcus was Spock, Logan looked more like a pirate than usual, Nick was head to toe battle armor because Lucy, a medieval princess told him it would go with her costume, Duncan was debating whether or not to come and decided that his pride was more important than finding someone that eats brains and Sebastian was with Mom and Dad doing royal things. Since Lucy was a princess Soloange decided go for a fairy considering she hates being a princess, Hunter dressed up like Katnis Everdean for the Hunger games so she could keep a bow and some arrows on her, and Isabeau dressed up like a Na'vi from Avatar because she thought having blue skin would be funny.

"I have seen 13 Gandalfs, 20 Boba Fetts, several wizards, a handful of Time Bandits, and a couple Terminators. _Nothing_ will look suspicious in here." Nick cried out in frustration.

"Hey Conner. I think that Xena over there has the hots for you. She has been staring at ya for the past ten minutes."

"Thanks Duncan, but I'm more of a sci-fi guy than a fantasy nut." I replied.

"Suit yourself. She is actually kinda hot for a nerd. Oh and look she's coming over here. Come on man, Christobel was like forever ago. She was and idiot and thought that some 500 year old vampire was better suited for her "needs". Find a new geek girl and move on. "

I ignored him as Xena the warrior princess walked over to us and stopped a foot in front of me. She looked me up and down with an indifferent stare and then looked at my brothers.

"You guys the vampire Princes?" she asked casually.

"Uh… who wants to know?" I asked in return.

She sighed impatiently. "If you're here about the murders then follow me." And with that she turned on her warrior boots and headed towards a back room.

"Is that suspicious enough for you, Conner?" Soloange remarked with a smirk, as she followed Xena through the door.

"Just shut up and go."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I don't know if people want me to say I don't own any of the Drake chronicle books or characters EVERY chapter but I will try if they want to. PLUS PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF ITS MEAN I NEEEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITASISM.

**Genevieve **

Yes! They're following me. Beat that Dad. My father told me that getting involved in this murder investigation it could end badly… for me. So I told him I'd get the infamous Drake brother's help. He said it would be a llong shot because they're vampires and they only sit around drinking blood or killing things yada yada. And then he said something about my neck and a treaty, I don't know I really wasn't paying attention after he basically dissed my convincing skills. I'll show him.

"So. Spit it out Xena. What the heck do you want?" one of the brothers said. I don't know which one exactly, because they all kinda look the same, but he looked around 19 or 20 and was like the only one not wearing a costume. Buzzkill.

"O.k. Just look. I have a sorta kinda lead in this investigation. Well, I know what type of creature is doing this and that's way more than you have. I just need your numbers and muscle in order to take this freaky thing down." When I was finished I took a deep breath and waited. And waited. And… you know what? This is too much waiting.

"Well? Are you helping or NOT?" I asked impatiently. Were they really just going to stamd there while someone else is possibly being targeted for another murder?

"What is it?"A girl, not a drake, asked in a slight French accent.

"huh?" I replied not understanding the question.

"What is the creature that has killed the people in the alley?" she answered.

Oh. "It's a type of zombie, but instead of taking orders from a zombie master they are their own master. And they can also cast spells and enchantments. They're zombie witches."

I looked around for any reaction. My eyes stopped on Han Solo. They costume can't say much for his taste in movie or comics, but it does prove that he is geek chic. I could tell he was the nerd in the family by the way he looked most comfortable in his costume. Everyone else looked like a cat on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Like a real zombie? Cool. And witches, like real witches, they're real too. Or are they just like wiccans. You know, the 'mother earth and peace to all' types." A girl dressed as a princess, though not the Drake princess. Wow. These vamps have a lot more humans in their group than necessary.

"I will get to the difference about witches and wiccans later. Please just tell me if you will help or not."

They all stood there looking at each other. Then, finally, one stepped forward toward me and stuck out his hand. He wasn't geek chic but hey, I always had a thing for pirates. "As long as there is no funny business, we have a deal. We will work together to catch this… zombie witch thing.

"I think we need to split up first. There are too many places to place is huge so I say we split into groups of 2. Little sister you're with me." The oldest looking one, Spock, figures, decided to take charge. "Nick you and Lucy can go look for witches from the blacksmith's shop to the mutton stand that gives you about 12 booths to look for the zombie thing. Quinn you and Hunter can look on the scifi side from the "Aliens in our world" booth to the light sabers booth. Logan and Isabeau, you check out the list of people who bought tickets to the convention at least narrow down the search just a little, this can include year round passes people. Find the names of everyone who was here the days our victims were. Connor, you can keep an eye on Xena here and check out things from the potions booth to the psychic." Ok let's meet up in let's say 2 hours by the entrance."

As the geek chic guy walked over to me, I resisted the urge squeal that would have made me look like a school girl would got a valentine from her crush. "It looks as if we're partners then." He said with a hint of annoyance. Well. If he thinks it's so bad to be partnered up with me then fine. We just won't talk then. Or I can really give him something to be annoyed about. Oh I choose that one it sound more amusing.

I turned on my heels and stomped towards the fantasy side of the convention. This is going to be fun.


End file.
